


Jack-O-Lanterns

by Origami_Breath



Series: Billdipweek2017: Halloween Prompts [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDipWeek2017, Halloween Prompts, M/M, Spirit Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Breath/pseuds/Origami_Breath
Summary: Bill’s a spirit who’s just trying to get close to Dipper, but the Jack-O-Lanterns in front of the Mystery Shack is making it a little hard.





	Jack-O-Lanterns

Dipper loves Halloween. Love the trick-or-treating, the costumes. But mostly importantly he loves carving pumpkins into scary or silly faces. Though Mabel usually has the silly faces down pat. But Dipper doesn’t mind, all that he cares about is that Gravity Falls seems to have an endless supply (or a supernatural supply?) of crops that they’re always happy to give away.

So  the Mystery Shack is riddled with Jack-O-Lanterns out in the front lawn, Grunkle Stan doesn’t mind because Halloween is one of the best tour days, and having an outside attraction for free is no sweat off his back.

So he and Mabel have been scooping pumpkin guts and toasting and seasoning pumpkin seeds for 3 days straight, the designs in the pumpkins’ skins getting more and more intricate as their competition starts to get more heated.

It’s only natural that Dipper invites Bill over to participate too.

It took Dipper a bit of a time to get used to Bill and his lack of respect for personal boundaries, but once Dipper got comfortable enough with Bill always in his space, always taking up his attention he figured that they could be good friends. They liked plenty of the same things: the supernatural, the paranormal, girl pop groups, hiking, and competing.

Dipper has no doubt that Bill would be good at carving pumpkins. And, frankly, he kind of wants it to become a tradition. Mabel, him, and Bill…carving pumpkins. It’d be nice. No ulterior motive, no siree.

***

Dipper had invited Bill over to carve pumpkins and Bill was like why the heck not because one or two pumpkins won’t hinder a high level spirit like him.

He’s known Dipper for about a year now and he doesn’t think he suspects a thing about Bill being not all…there. So he’s in. The next step is to just get out of this weird, nerdy friend zone, but then again, he’s lived through an entire eternity, so there’s no rush.

But Bill’s got a good feeling about this pumpkin date.

It’s just that when he gets there there’s literally a field of carved out pumpkins all with their own candles inside and Bill starts to rethink the whole Dipper being none the wiser. There’s no way Dipper doesn’t suspect something because this is just an absolute overkill.

Unfortunately, it does the trick in making Bill pause in the front lawn and feel a little sweaty and itchy about entering. Darn these blasted human bodies. So fickle.

But Bill will be damned if he gives up cover so soon, or even just gives in because he didn’t hijack a gross, sweaty, freshly dead corpse just to chicken out from a few squashes. He has a mission. And his mission would  mostly be a success if it weren’t for said squash. So…he’s going to squash the squash.

And it’s not like Dipper will notice because there are a lot of pumpkins out front and having a few dozen smashed won’t do much. Plus this huge patch of pumpkins (because honestly it deserves to be a patch of its own) is just too irresistible for the common thug to just ignore. Dipper should know better, really. So Bill isn’t too worried about a finger pointing in his direction, what with all these hooligan teenagers up in Gravity Falls and whatnot.

But then Dipper comes outside because apparently he makes a habit of surveilling his pumpkins. Nerd.

***

He worked hard on those!

“Bill! I worked hard on those!” Dipper shouts, and reaches out for Bill, just short of body tackling his friend to the ground when he starts to go for Dipper’s most prized pumpkin.

“Yeah, well…they’re annoying!”

“Annoying? Annoying! You’re annoying! Those were my best carves!”

“No doubt!  They sure did their trick!”

“…what?”

“What, you some ghost hunter now? Thought you finished that phase back in the eighth grade?”

“Um…what?”

Bill gestures to himself angrily, barely containing a pout of frustration and is relieved when Dipper’s face clears up in understanding. Before shutting back down in suspicion. Great.

“You’re joking,” he says, circling Bill now, “you can get past jack-o-lanterns.”

“Really can’t, Pine Tree.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!”

“You never asked!” This earns Bill a slap over the head and he bears his teeth in Dipper’s direction threateningly. He only gets an eye roll in response.

“Fine,” Dipper says, still scrutinizing Bill but eventually relents with a shrug of his shoulders. “Just stay here and don’t smash anymore of my pumpkins. And if you can’t help yourself then at least go for Mabel’s.”

“They’re not as scary, plus the candles are fake.” Dipper ignores him and stomps back into the house and Bill watches him as he passes the windows, absolutely delighted in what Dipper might do next. Maybe help him smash the pumpkins? That seems like a possibility.

Instead, Dipper comes out with a backpack and two large pumpkins hugged to his chest, tripping down the path and towards Bill.

“What,” Bill says, watching with squinted eyes as Dipper starts to set up.

“We’ll just carve out here, if you can’t get inside. No big deal.”

“You aren’t freaking out.”

“Always knew something was weird with you.” Bill splutters a little, feeling vaguely offended. He was great at being human!

“Yeah, well, what’s  _your_  excuse?”

“Jerk,” Dipper says, somewhat fondly, nudging Bill’s shoulder with his own.


End file.
